DEBs
by ChaseLehrman
Summary: Welcome to the D.E.B.S. movie with my personal twist on it, ha ha ha. You will notice parts where is breaks from the movie to better show a character or something so that's where its different. M.F.A.R.  trust me on this one.  Jori by the way.
1. DEBS

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.E.B.s but I do own Victorious... no, not that one either? darn never mind, ignore that last statement.**

Their is a secret test hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a students aptitude at reading, writing, and arithmetic. It measures a students innate ability to lie, cheat, fight, and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy. Some call them seductresses. Some call them spies. Fools call them innocent. They call themselves D.E.B.s.

We follow four girls.

Caterina (Cat) Valentine. Petite, fierce, sensitive, but deadly, red velvet colored hair, newest recruit, green eyes. Her team describes her as slightly off.

Max Brewer. Team leader, Tori's best friend, shoulder length black hair, deep brown almost black eyes, violent, psychotic, and un trusting. Team describes her as bossy.

Trina Vega. Victoria's sister, tall, mid back length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, uncaring to most, but gets her job done. Team says has a sex addiction.

Victoria (Tori) Vega. Tall, with long brown hair, brown eyes and enough attitude to make anyone think twice. Top scorer. Team describes her as distant.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet as the girls slept peacefully, that is until Sikowitz came over all the electronic picture frames.<p>

"Good morning D.E.B.s, get up this is not a drill. Wake up!" Max jumped out of bed pointing her gun at the door. She sighed and walked out of her room down the hall to Trina's room.

"Trina come on, Sikowitz is flipping his lid." Trina flipped over the cover from her head and looked at Max weakly.

"Alright 5 minutes." Max said before starting to close the door, she paused and stepped back in the room.

"And no boys upstairs." Max slammed the door. Trina groaned and smacked at the lump under the covers next to her.

"Out." A boy with a afro shook his head and stood up. Max walked down the hall and opened the door to Cat's room.

"Cat, 5 minutes." Cat turned to face Max with worry across her features.

"Have you seen my gun?" Max rolled her eyes and closed the door.

"What did I do with it?" Cat said her self glancing around her extremely pink room. Max walked over just as the phone rang and picked up.

"D.E.B.s, Max here." Max sighed and rolled her eyes pulling the phone away.

"Tori its for you." She yelled across the house to the half latina. Tori quickly picked up the phone and professionally said.

"Hello?" She inwardly groaned rolling her neck as she heard Andre's voice.

"No...No... I am not talking about this anymore." Trina stood staring angerly at the boy still in her bed.

"Get out!" She yelled throwing his pants at him. He jumped slightly and look at her. Cat rummaged through her hamper thinking maybe she left it in her other pants. Then she felt it in one of her pockets and smiled happily.

"Found it." She said happily checking the clip and placing the gun in her backpack. Max angerly slammed her gun in her bag and zipped it up quickly. Tori slipped her gun in her bag as her cell phone went off.

"8...7..." Sikowitz had started counting down the time when they need to get out of the house.

"Andre seriously this is not a good time." She sent her phone down and grabbed her backpack.

"Then when Is a good time Tori?" Andre asked from the screen of her PDA. Tori rolled her eyes and turned off the PDA. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"We need to talk about this." Andre said from Tori's watch. Tori shook her head at the watch.

"4...3...2..." Max, Cat, and Trina stood at the door waiting on Tori.

"Toriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Max yelled over the house. Tori jumped over the balcony in front of the other girls and rushed out the door with them. The girls quickly piled into the navy blue convertible beetle they were given by D.E.B.s academy. Tori sighed into the front seat as Max drove. She looked back at all the girls and sighed again.

"I broke up with Andre." She yelled over the sound of air rushing past them.

"What?" All the girls yelled back at her in unison.

"Why?" Cat asked sadly, feeling bad for her friend.

"Good he was a jerk." Max said glancing at Tori then back at the road.

"Yeah." Trina mumbled looking back out at the road next to her.

"What?" Tori yelled over the air at Trina.

"YEAH!" Trina yelled back mockingly before rolling her eyes and leaning back in her seat.

"I thought he was sweet." Cat said pouting slightly.

"Yeah but I wasn't in love."

"What?" Cat and Max said Trina having began ignoring her sometimes annoying team.

"I said I want to be in love." Tori screamed after Max turned off the car. Cat looked at Tori like she was stupid.

"Why are you yelling?" Tori rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car. Max walked up next to Tori smiling.

"I think its a good move Tori." Tori smiled nudging Max with her hip.

"Thanks Max." The four girls walked into the academy eatery and saw Sikowitz sitting at a table. Max walked up scooting in next to him.

"Sup, Mr. Sik?" Sikowitz flinched at Max's words.

"Don't call me that." He said without breaking professional tone.

"Hey Sik." Tori said scooting in on the opposite side of Max.

"Mr. Sik." Cat said extremely bubbly as she sat next to Tori.

"Sik." Trina said simply sitting next to Max. Sikowitz sighed as the waitress walked up.

"What can I get you ladies?"

"Can I get a farmers daughters short stack, and a bacon well done." Max said leaning against the table slightly.

"Uh, Chicken covered Caesar salad extra dressing on the side." Tori said smiling thankfully at the women.

"Cheeseburger extra pickles." Cat said smiling overly happy at the women.

"Coffee, black." Trina said resting her head on her hand. Tori, Cat, and Max shared the thought of Trina having a hard night last night before Sikowitz cleared his throat for their attention.

"We have a special guest with us this morning, Ms. Petrie." Max, Tori, and Cat's eyes all widened in anticipation and surprise.

"Ms. Petrie? She never comes down here." Max said excitedly. Suddenly Ms. Petri materialized in front of the table looking at all the girls.

"Ms. Petrie, might I say what an honor it is to have you-"  
>"No time for pleasentries." Ms. Petrie silenced Max with a wave of her hand leaving Max with her mouth hung open.<p>

"Erwin." She said staring directly at Sikowitz.

"A matter of dire urgency has come to my attention." Sikowitz tipped his head forward for her to continue.

"Jade Diamond is back in the states." Max looked at the table scared.

"Oh God." she said quietly.

"Oh shit." Trina said as if to correct Max.

"I'm writing my thesis on her." Tori said to Max leaning forward slightly.

"I expect to be kept in the loop on this one Erwin." Sikowitz smiled slyly and nodded.

"Of course Ms. Petrie." Ms. Petrie nodded and dematerialized leaving the girls stunned.

"Wow..." Max breathed out the word.

"I can't believe she's back." Tori said staring at her hands in her lap.

"Who's Jade Diamond?" Cat asked innocently. Sikowitz pulled out a tech pen and clicked a button pulling up a blue screen right in front of their table.

"Jade Diamond is the last surviving member of the West family. Jade's family were notorious diamond thieves, stealing the biggest and most prized diamonds from anywhere. When her father died she inherited everything, his drug cartel, his arms race, but most of all his diamonds." The girls stared at the screen and Cat cocked her head looking back at Sikowitz.

"Well if her family name is West why is her name Diamond?" Trina groaned at the question.

"You are so stupid sometimes."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Cat said offended at Trina's comment.

"Nothing, nothing." Tori quickly said before Trina could say anymore.

"Its true Cat, her true name is Jade West but we have come to call her Jade Diamond because of being a diamond thief." Cat nodded and Sikowitz opened his mouth to continue.

"Can we call her West?" Cat asked looking around the table eagerly. Max rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sure whatever, we can call her West."

"Yay." Cat cheered at her victory. Making Trina sigh and lay her head against the table.

"Jade is protected by a armed force of criminals lead by this man, Beck." Trina stared at the picture of the boy with chin length hair with interest.

"Its believed that Jade Dia-" Sikowitz stopped short upon receiving a look from Cat.

"Jade West," Cat nodded approvingly.

"Was behind the plot to sink Australia in '99. Three attempts have been made to apprehend her all failed." Trina started staring at the screen with as much interest and worry as the others.

"After the last one she went underground and hasn't been seen or heard from since." Sikowitz finished.

"Yikes." Cat said biting her lip.

"Thats not even the bad part." Tori said. Cat looked over at Tori a new wave of worry etched on her face.

"Whats the bad part?" Cat asked looking over at Sikowitz. Sikowitz sighed and looked at the agent.

"No one has ever fought her and lived to tell about it."

"Oh." Cat breathed out. The waitress came back making their screen disappear and handing out their food and saying what it was as she gave it to each girl. But each girl to busy thinking about Jade to truly acknowledge the women.

"So why do you think shes back in town?" Max asked after the waitress left. Sikowitz pushed the button again bringing back the screen.

"Our Intel suggests she's in town to meet this women." Sikowitz said a picture of a mean looking Russian coming up on screen.

"Ninotcka Kaprova. Ex KGB, now freelance assassin. They are scheduled to to meet tonight, 20:00 hours." Sikowitz looked around at all the girl.

"This is strictly recon, do not try to apprehend her yourselves." All the girls nodded.

"Max your in charge." Max raised her fork at the man as if to say who else.

"Tori your second." Tori nodded.

"And D.E.B.s, be careful." Sikowitz said before dematerializing. Tori scooted closer to Max as Max scooted closer to Tori giving Cat and Trina more room.

"What does a reclusive criminal mastermind want with a trained Russian killer?" Tori asked staring intently at the screen.

"To off someone, duh." Trina said taking a deep sip from her coffee. Cat nodded a French fry hanging out her mouth.

_A/N: This is what comes from me watching D.E.B.s fifteen times during a Victorious marathon... much more to come oh yes, this is far from done as anyone who has seen the D.E.B.s movie can tell you._

Review, or I'll sick a D.E.B. on you.


	2. Diamond

**Disclaimer: I don't own the D.E.B.S or Victorious... but one day... Nah I won't then either.**

Meanwhile in an evil lair at the same time. The worlds largest diamond hung with a giant holographic JD in front of it with a sign under it saying "A good D.E.B. is a dead D.E.B.". Jade had come accustom to the name Jade Diamond, she thought it sounded a hell of a lot better then Jade West evil mastermind. Now people fear her just from her name. Jade sat in front of the computer with multiple floating screens staring at a picture of the Russian she was to meet tonight. Beck walked up behind her.

"Your scheduled to meet 20:00 hours."

"Where'd you find her?" Jade asked still staring intently at the moving picture on the screen. She was analyzing what she could of the Russian from here.

"Zeta tipped us. Said she's available, just in from Prague, relocating state side."

"Assassin?" Jade asked easily and unemotionally.

"Check." Back said softly and proudly.

"Wheres the meet?" Jade asked quickly.

"Les Deuae Amours, Trendy yet discreet." Beck said sounding even more proud of himself. Jade stared at the screen with new intent almost glaring at the girl on screen. She shifted in her seat and shook her head.

"Cancel it." She said before getting up and walking past Beck. Back looked at the screen dumbfounded.

"Why?" He asked loudly and angerly as her stared after Jade. Jade turned a corner to get away from Beck, she knew he would follow soon.

"Its all set up." He said following his friend.

"I don't do blind dates." Jade said climbing the stairs Beck right behind her.

"Yes, well its not a blind date if you know what they look like ok?" Jade continued her storm away from Beck.

"Well, she's Russian, give her some Vodka and tell her I'll be there. She'll drink herself silly and I don't have to go." Beck stopped and stared at Jade, his arms crossed and looking at her like she's dumb. Jade stopped and turned to Beck.

"Try again." Beck said easily nodding slightly. Jade growled and turned around continuing her walk.

"Just tell her I'm not coming, I came down with something." Jade said flustered by now.

"Come on Jade its been two years, you have to get out there." Beck said raising his arms at his side, fingers extended, to emphasize his point. Jade turned on her heel to glare at her friend.

"I am out there. I went out with that drummer, the girl from the band that talked really loud." Jade said signing a clip board that was thrusted at her by one of her henchmen. Jade dropped the clipboard on the floor after she was done and smirked slightly when he picked it up without a word.

"No you didn't go out with her. We all went out together, and then you lied and said you had food poisoning and you went home early." Beck said starting to get aggravated by the criminal genius.

"Yeah, well she talked really loud. Like even when you were right next to her." Jade said looking at Beck like he was stupid.

"Uh huh." Beck said sighing and following as Jade walked away again.

"Look I know what your trying to do, your trying to drown yourself in your little sceems to destroy the world, but you need to get over it already. I mean you were dumped." Beck said trying to sound as forceful yet understanding as he could.

"I was not dumped." Jade said chuckling lightly at the word as she busied herself with inspecting her diamonds.

"Oh you were dumped hard, and that sucks. And you took your time off to go to Antarctica or wherever." Beck said growing more impatient with the goth girl.

"Iceland." Jade said becoming more pissed as the conversation continued and storming away from Beck again. Back continued to follow knowing better then to just leave her be.

"But now its time to get back in the game. Jade," Beck grabbed Jade's arm and turned her around to face him.

"You've got a date tonight with a beautiful assassin, and your gonna show up." Jade didn't say anything just looked past Beck.

"Jade."

"Fine." Jade finally said and rolled her eyes.

"But if I die because of this, I'm blaming you on my headstone." Jade said poking Beck's chest. Beck didn't let her go and Jade huffed.

"Ok, I'll go, I'll be there." Jade pulled out of Beck's grip, Beck smiling after her.

"Just promise me you'll be open." Beck said. Jade turned around to stare at him like he's an idiot.

"Open to what?" Jade said looking at him like he was stupid, again.

"Open to love." Beck said hopefully, raising a hand up to his heart and looking at her like a sap. Jade eyed him oddly and sighed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd call you a faggot." Beck sighed and walked away leaving Jade to get ready for her date. Jade sighed to herself and leaned against her dresser.

" I know something bads gonna happen, I can feel it. But if I back out now Beck will call me a whimp and I do not get called a whimp by a whimp." At this Jade turned around and quickly started going through her clothes to find something a Russian assassin might like on her.

_A/N: Hurray for short chapters because the next one is super long! Yeah I know this one isn't that long but the next one sure as hell is. _

_Enjoi_

Review!


	3. Meeting or Date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.E.B.S. or Victorious... end of discussion, now go home... unless you are home, in that case go away.**

Tori, Cat, Max, and Trina sat in there D.E.B.S. certified hanging chairs in the resturant. Max was reading a magazine, Trina was smoking, Cat was playing with the super sonic listening device, and Tori was reading a script from 13 the musical.

"Hey, Hey look at this." Max said nudging Tori. Tori looked over to see an add with Ms. Petrie pointing at the reader with captions saying "I want you for D.E.B.S. international."

"Ms. Petrie is hand picking the girls, I'm gonna put my application in." Tori looked back of at her script.

"You think Sikowitz would give me time off after End Game?" Tori asked glancing over at Max. Max looked at Tori with disgust.

"Why would you want time off?" Tori sighed turning to face Max a little more.

"Well theirs this acting school in Barcelona..." Tori trailed off because of Max's look.

"Acting school. Tori your the perfect score, you could have the choice of any assignment you want to do." Max paused awaiting a reply from Tori. Tori just stared down at the script, brown hair hiding most of her face.

"Who's your best friend?" Max asked simply.

"You are my best friend." Tori replied without missing a beat.

"And what did I say to you for the first time?"

"Thats my bunk bitch." Tori replied leaning against her hand and looking at Max expectantly. Max shook her head.

"Ok, after I said that."

"D.E.B.S. always stick together."

"Exactly. We've been through four years of hell and now we're top squad, right? we're just getting to the good stuff." Tori nodded smiling slightly at her friend. Max sighed, relief coating her breath.

"So your not gonna ruin it all by going to acting school, am I right?" Tori looked back at her script and closed it.

"Yeah, its stupid anyway." Trina grabbed at the super sonic listening device in Cat's hand.

"You need to put it here, don't be an idiot for once." Trina said venom in each word. Cat wretched the device away from Trina and looked over at Tori pouting.

"Tori, Trina's being a bitch again." Trina huffed and crossed her arms taking a deep drag from her cigarette. Tori shook her head and chuckled softly at the girls. A ringing came from Cat's back pocket and she pulled out her walkie talkie.

"D.E.B.S., Cat speaking over."

"Cat, put her on." Andre groaned over the speaker. Cat leaned forward and whispered down the line to Tori.

"Its Andre." Tori shook her head surprise apparent in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to him." Cat pulled the speaker up to her mouth again.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, over."

"Bullshit, tell her I need to talk to her."

"Copy that." Cat said before looking at Tori sympathetically.

"He really needs to see you." Trina shook her head and crossed her arms.

"He really shouldn't call Tori, Its embarrassing." Tori took the walkie talkie handed to her and put it up to her mouth, anger flaring.

"Andre I told you, Its over. Over."

"Come on we just gotta talk." Andre pleaded over the device.

"No. I'm serious, no" Andre propelled down next to Tori, Tori gasped when she looked at him.

"Tori we need to talk."

"Jesus Andre, what are you doing here?" Cat stared up where Andre had propelled down with curiosity from wondering where he came from.

"You think you guys are the only ones on Jade Diamond? The feds, CIA." Andre said pointing at the other agents hiding in wait for Jade to appear.

"It West." Cat said huffing and turning away from Andre.

"Those bastards..." Trina said glaring around at everyone.

"This is suppose to be our stake out." Max said slamming her fist on her knee.

"Always sticking their heads in our business, its unbelievable." Trina finished crossing her arms over her chest. Tori looked over at her team and sighed.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" Max lifted the control for the sitting system. She pushed the button to move the seats to the other side of the roof.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk about everything?" Tori asked looking angerly at Andre.

"Well when my girlfriend breaks up with me, after eight months, for no reason excuse me if I get a little hostile."

"It wasn't for no reason."

"Well then give me one."

"Its just that... I want more."

"More what?"

"I don't know." Tori said running her hand through her hair in frustration. Trina leaned over to Cat.

"What are they saying?" Cat looked at Trina slightly angry.

"I'm not gonna spy on them."

"You are a spy, dipshit." Max says rolling her eyes. Andre swallowed hard and gripped the rope holding him up tighter staring at Tori.

" Is their somebody else?" Andre asked threw clenched teeth.

"No their is nobody else."

"Cause if their is I swear to god-"

"No I just... I..."

"Speak!" Andre said getting overly pissed at Tori.

"I'm not in love with you." Andre stared at Tori in shock and Tori bit her lip waiting for Andre to blow up.

"Oh..." Andre said shifting slightly in his harness.

"I guess nobody is good enough for little miss perfect score." Andre said, knowing that this would hurt Tori more then anything else he could say.

"Shut up." Tori said getting aggravated that everyone keeps throwing her score in her face.

"Oh yeah, you'll be back." Andre said before zipping back up on the line. Tori watched him leave and sighed heavily.

"Damn it Andre, why can't you just take no for an answer." Tori leaned her head on her hand and sighed again.

Meanwhile...

Jade sat in the car with Beck out front of the resturant.

"You can do this?" Beck said encouragingly. Jade sighed a headache threatening to make her head explode.

"Why is it that I can hold the whole world hostage but I'm scared to go on one stupid blind date?" Beck smiled happy that Jade was at least trying.

"Because... love is harder then crime." Beck said hoping Jade believed him. He just came up with that on the fly still trying to be encouraging. Jade stared at Beck unconvinced and Beck pointed at the door.

"Go knock them dead." He said sitting straight to face the steering wheel again. Jade sighed and turned to the door Back grabbing her shoulder before she could open the door.

"But not literally." Jade rolled her eyes and opened the door climbing out and heading into the resturant.

"I mean it Jade, not literally!" Beck yelled after Jade as she walked toward the resturant.

Cat, Trina, and Max moved back over next to Tori after Andre left. Cat sitting next to Tori this time because she couldn't take being next to Trina for much longer.

"Are you ok?" Cat asked softly looking at Tori with sympathy. Tori nodded smiling weakly at Cat.

"Hey, she's arrived." Trina said nudging Max. The four girls rushed to get their gear on and in place to spy on Jade. Jade followed the matradee the table, she saw the blonde haired Russian sitting at the table already and questioned running out now. She made her way over to the table and smiled at Ninotcka.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I... Um... I got lost." Ninotcka sighed slightly leaning towards Jade.

"It is no problem, I was early." Jade tried to keep the look of disgust from crossing her face at Ninotcka's accent, very heavily Russian. Cat leaned over to Tori and whispered.

"I have that sweater." Tori leaned closer to Cat not taking her eyes off of Jade's form.

"What?"  
>"I have that sweater she is wearing but in Tope." Tori looked over at Cat in shock.<p>

"Really?" Cat nodded

"Where'd you get it?" Tori asked, suddenly becoming more interested in the sweater then the criminal and assassin she was assigned to watch.

"Target."

"No way." Tori said, Cat nodding more vigorously.

"Shut up." Trina whisper yelled at the two girls. Cat looked over at Trina and gave her the dirtiest look she could, which didn't amount to more then her sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

"I'll have the uh... the cob... and... uh... I think some wine." Jade said to the waiter, she looked over at Ninotcka momentarily.

"Do you want wine?" Jade asked simply. Ninotcka smirked and leaned forward a little.

"Vodka."

"Vodka." Jade mimicked trying not to look at the women like she was insane. Jade looked back up at the waiter and nodded at him, he nodded back and walked away. Tori pulled out her binoculars deciding she wanted a better look at Jade herself. She looked through the binoculars and gasped lightly.

"Wow... Jade West... she's..." Tori bit her lip as she stared at the criminal trying to keep herself from saying what she really means to, beautiful.

"What?" Max asked staring at Tori strangely.

"Real." Tori covered for herself.

"Oh." Max said looking back down at Jade.

"I-I never thought I'd see her in person." Tori said to further cover for herself.

"Yeah." Max whispered nodding at Tori before looking back at Jade.

"They also have it in teal." Cat said leaning back over to Tori. Max smacked Cat lightly on the arm making her squeak slightly. Jade sat staring at Ninotcka awkwardly, Ninotcka smiling at the criminal mastermind.

"So, your an assassin." Jade says deciding to try and make conversation with the Russian. Ninotcka looked around for a moment before nodding.

"Dah." The simple word made Jade feel stupid and she bit the inside of her lip to prevent herself from cursing at the assassin in front of her. Jade just nodded and smiled softly.

"Hows that work?" She decided to ask, she wanted to see if any of it she could pull of on the Russian anytime soon. Ninotcka nodded again shrugging slightly.

"Its mostly freelance." Jade nodded waiting for her to go on. When no more came Jade rolled her eyes.

"So you basically... what you kill like whoever?" Jade tried to wrap her mind around this as the Russian in front of her just stared back at her. The blonde finally nodded.

"Sometimes maim." Jade stared at Ninotcka like she was crazy, again.

"Maiming is more." Ninotcka clarified for Jade. Tori leaned over to her group, binoculars glued to her face.

"What are they saying?"

"They are talking about killing, how to kill, and who to kill." Trina said before taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Oh god." Tori said in disgust.

"But I do it just to pay bills." Ninotcka clarified again. Jade nodding and using her natural acting ability to her advantage.

"Mostly," Ninotcka started breathing heavily, excitement taking control of the fact that she might have a chance with this girl.

"I want to be dancer." Ninotcka moved her arms around gracefully as if to prove her point. Jade tried to force a half smile out but all of her acting was failing her. Andre re-zipped down next to Tori.

"Oh yeah, um... can I have my bracelet back?" He asked. Tori eyed him funny.

"What are you doing?"

"My dad got that bracelet from when he graduated at Quantico." Andre said eyeing said bracelet as it hung from Tori's dainty wrist.

"... The greatest dance instructor in Russia, But I can't afford to pay. So he say my vife is cheating on me, kill her lover I give you free lessons." Ninotcka continued her story stirring her glass of vodka with a flick of her wrist.

"Fine, ok." Tori says just wanting Andre to go away and leave her alone.

"Oh my gosh." She said under her breath as she started unclasping the bracelet, she couldn't believe Andre was acting like this. Andre reached over angerly and started fiddling with the clasp on the bracelet as well, just wanting to get it off and get away from Tori.

"First man was goat farmer, so I used goat shears. Second man he likes chickens, so I took six chickens and put them in throat." Jade winced and couldn't help the looks of disgust that played across her features and Ninotcka spoke.

"Whats wrong?" Ninotcka asked. Jade leaned over slightly.

"Oh, you know I just... I... I'm feeling really ill. Its my stomach... I... um... I think I have food poisoning." Jade finished as she glanced down at her plate. Ninotcka's temper finally got the best of her, she had seen Jade's little movements of distaste all night.

"Are you blowing me?" Ninotcka asked. Jade stared at the crazy Russian assassin in shock.

"What?" Jade asked thoroughly confused.

"Off. Are you blowing me off?" Ninotcka asked, tears starting to form in her throat.

"No, no, no." Jade said trying to sound reassuring. Tori tried to move Andre's hand out of the way so she could get the clasp while Andre tried to do the same thing to Tori. Finally the bracelet clasp gave and the bracelet went flying into the air leaving both Andre and Tori to stare after it, mouths a gape. Max and Cat both cringed as they saw the bracelet flying, Trina was two distracted to pay attention to anything but her reflection in her pocket mirror. Finally the bracelet landed in Jade West's soup. She stared into her bowl before grabbing her spoon and fishing out said bracelet, once she saw it she looked up and stared directly at the little D.E.B.S. hanging above her. Jade instinctively reached for her gun, but the D.E.B.S. and Andre had their guns out and aimed on her before she could even retrieve hers. She looked up at them, a silent question to herself of what to do, then a cork was shot out of a bottle of champagne and Andre fired out of instinct. The bullet shattered the glass vase in the center of Jade's table and women started screaming, people began running out of the building. Ninotcka produced her own gun and fired up at Andre, while Jade ducked behind her chair. Max looked at her team and smirked.

"Lets do this." They grabbed their suspension ropes and propelled themselves down to the ground, fire at Jade the whole time. Cat and Tori having normal hand guns, while Max had a souped up version of a hand gun and Trina had an Uzi. Jade and Ninotcka dove behind the bar for protection while the girls still fired at her. Jade and Ninotcka jumped up and began firing at the girls, all four flipped a table to duck behind while the villains unloaded their ammunition. Jade and Ninotcka ducked back behind the bar, Ninotcka having light a cigarette sometime during the gun fire.

"Was it something I said?" Ninotcka asked Jade as the leaned against the bar.

"No, no. Look, its just... I just got back into town you know and... and... and I just got out of this bad relationship-"

"I'm not asking for relationship." Ninotcka said, a new cigarette between her teeth. Max signaled for the girls to move in so the four of them started creeping up on the bar.

"Its not you, I mean you seem really nice, its me." The four girls were closing in on the bar and dropped down on their bellies to army crawl closer.

"Maybe I can change." Ninotcka said as Jade pulled the pin on a grenade. Jade stood quickly and tossed the grenade over the bar at the girls. The grenade rolled right up to Cat who gaped at it and moved her hand out of its way.

"Guys." She said scaredly. The other three girls looked over and say the grenade, they gasped and stood immediately trying to get away from the grenade.

"I'm just not interested." Jade finally said to the stubborn Russian. The girls ran away just as the grenade went off, Ninotcka and Jade ducking their heads to avoid Shrapnel.

"You know..." Ninotcka said collecting her purse and sunglasses that fell when they dove behind the bar.

"You... Will die... Alone." She put her glasses on and spit out her cigarette before running for her life. Jade stared after the angry Russian.

"What a bitch." Jade mumbled to herself before peeking over the bar. Jade saw Ninotcka walking out, then she saw Max walking towards her with a look of death. Jade ducked back behind the bar. Max walked up a side path flipping a new clip in her gun, Tori, Cat, and Trina close behind her. Jade popped a new clip in her gun and leaned back against the bar trying to calm her breathing. Max moved behind a pillar and took aim, but Jade jumped up and fired at the D.E.B. first. Jade fired off three shots before ducking again as Max unloaded two quick shots at her. Jade cleared off a metal table and picked it up quickly, she decided to use the table as a shield against their gunfire. She ran across the dinning room, shots either missing or being deflected by the table. Sparks were flying everywhere, but Jade has her eyes closed just trying to power her way to the door. At this point the C.I.A. decided to join in with their AK-47's, Jade winced at the sound of the semi-automatic gun firing at her.

Jade finally made her way outside and ran away from the building. Tori, Max, Cat, and Trina all stood near the front door.

"Tori, Cat. Head Jade off by the kitchen. Trina and I are gonna take the back." Max said quickly.

"Sikowitz specifically ordered us not to engage her." Cat said shaking her head at Max. Max scoffed at Cat and shook her head.

"Cat." Max took a breath before she could go off on the petite red head.

"Who here isn't gonna graduate?" Max asked leaning closer to Cat.

"Me." Cat said simply.

"Oh." Max said sarcastically. Trina and Tori both rolling their eyes and glancing at each other.

"Why?" Max said more sternly.

"I haven't earned my strips." Cat answered bowing her head slightly.

"Oh would that be-" Max flipped her hair behind her head to reveal her blue army strips pinned to her wife beater.

"This thing here?" Max's words were dripping with sarcasm making Tori and Trina look at each other silently asking when this will be over. Cat nodded.

"And why is that?" Max asked, serious again.

"You need to give me a recommendation... I don't see why you just don't-"

"Zip." Max said moving her hand in front of her mouth to mime zipping a zipper. Cat stopped and breathed.

"Not what I asked." Max said, calming now that Cat was listening.

"I need to show courage in the face of unspeakable danger." Cat said, Max mouthing her words as she spoke them.

"Exactly." Max said almost proudly.

"So quite your whining and follow my orders." Max said leaning closer to Cat again.

"Let's go." Tori said grabbing Cat's arm and dragging her along. Tori and Cat ran down the hall and around the corner where Tori saw a door labeled parking lot.

"Ok, I'll check the parking lot you go that way. Stay within communication range." Tori said holding Cat's arm, a slight urgency in her tone.

"But Mr.-" Tori cut Cat off with a wave of her hand.

"You can do this Cat." Tori nodded encouragingly at Cat before turning and running up the stairs and out the door. Tori ran across the parking lot seeing another set of doors she ran to them. She opened the door in a hurry and paused when she saw ten foot tall bags full of resturant supplies.

"What the-" She said before walking slowly down the small walk way. Jade rounded a corner examining the ten foot tall bags oddly.

"Seriously who needs this much resturant stuff?" She said poking a bag. Tori walked down the corridor cautiously, she pushed a button on her watch bringing it up to her mouth.

"Cat? Cat you there?" She only heard static. She sighed.

"Piece of shit." She held her gun tighter as she continued walking. Jade and Tori took a couple more steps before both spotting a fire exit.

"My way out." Jade whispered to herself.

"Her way out." Tori whispered thinking of how Jade ran out that way already. Both took off at a run for the door, neither noticing that one side of their hallway was shrinking. Jade arrived at the end first looking around for any D.E.B.S. Tori was looking for Jade hiding anywhere and ran into Jade, falling to the ground and gun falling out of her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." Tori said as she immediately rolled to grab her gun. Jade turned quickly to face Tori, both in a kneeling position.

"Oh my god." Tori said as she stared at Jade.

"Shit." She cursed as she stared back at Tori. Both quickly pulled their guns and stood, each aiming their gun at the others face.

"Your Jade West." Tori said quickly, slightly freaking out about Jade standing in front of her.

"Your a D.E.B." Jade spat back at Tori, disgust coating her words.

"You have the right to remain silent-" Jade laughed and looked at Tori like she's stupid.

"Your reading me my rights?"

"Anything you say can, and will be, used against you." Tori said ignoring Jade's question, eyes flicking from Jade to the gun aimed at her face. Tori stared at Jade and her gaze faltered as she forced herself to look away from Jade's eyes. Jade stared at Tori noticing this. 'Why is Jade so hot?' Tori thought before shaking her head and closing her eyes. 'No, don't think dirty thoughts. She's a bad guy, stay professional.' Tori opened her eyes and bit her lips lightly.

"Ok heres the thing." Tori started.

"Yeah?" Jade asked as her eyes scanned the area for an escape of some sort.

"I am really not up for dying today." Tori said, remembering that anyone who faces Jade dies.

"Me either." Jade said looking back at Tori, and really seeing her beauty this time and not just a D.E.B.

"So... I was thinking," Tori said nervously licking her lips.

"that um... why don't you put your gun down?"

"Why don't you put your gun down?" Jade immediately countered.

"Your the criminal and I'm the cop." Tori said in an explanatory voice that one would think would be used for a young child. This pissed Jade off already.

"So I think I'm technically more trust worthy." Tori said smiling slightly at Jade.

"Except I was totally minding my own business on some stupid blind date, when you guys decided it would be fun to fuck everything up." Jade's anger flared and she took a half step towards Tori. Tori replayed Jade's words in her head before looking at Jade strangely. Jade returned the strange look, anger quenched by the mere presence of the women in front of her.

"Wait..." Tori said, confusion thick in her voice.

"You were on a blind date?" Jade took in a breath to calm herself before looking back to Tori.

"Fuck off.." Jade whispered under her breath. Tori chose to ignore it and pulled her gun back, one hand resting on one hip and her elbow the other. Tori looked at Jade skeptically.

"With that Russian girl?" Tori asked almost sounding amused.

"What?" Jade asked, anger burning in the word.

"Nothing." Tori said quickly shaking her head.

"I just didn't know you were a..." Tori trailed off trying to think of the word. Jade got her drift and rolled her eyes, retracting her own gun.

"Why would you know?" Jade asked, talking to Tori like she was stupid.

"Wow..." Tori breathed out looking at Jade. For a moment Jade let herself think Tori was saying wow at the fact that she was Jade but then Tori opened her mouth again.

"That really torpedos my thesis." Jade looked at Tori confused.

"Thesis?" Tori sighed and ran her free hand through her hair.

"I'm writing a term paper on you." Jade laughed and looked at Tori silently asking if she was serious. Tori glared at Jade a little but then remembered who she was and bit her lip.

"Your kidding me." Jade finally said looking Tori up and down quickly. Tori shook her head.

"No, its for capes and capers: gender reconstruction and the criminal mastermind. Its a really popular class." Jade scoffed and looked away a moment.

"But its hard because theirs only anecdotal evidence about you.." Tori paused biting her lip as Jade's piecing green eyes fell on her again.

"I mean, no one has ever actually spoken to you." Tori finished before taking her lip in between her teeth again.

"Till now." Jade said smugly tilting her head towards Tori slightly. Tori let the thought sit in her mind a second then smiled.

"Right, until now." She smiled at Jade as she spoke. Jade and Tori stared at each other a moment, both revealing in the others eyes. Jade finally smirked at Tori.

"I didn't get your name." Jade said trying to sound polite. This statement flustered Tori a moment and she tucked her gun under her left arm to extend her hand for Jade to shake.

"Tori, er.. Victoria Vega. D.E.B.S. sector one." Tori said while resisting the urge to bit her lip again at the contact she was making with Jade. Jade smiled at Tori softly, a small crush forming for the girl in the plaid skirt.

"Jade Diamond." Jade said coolly.

"Its really nice to meet you." Tori said smiling broadly at Jade. Jade looked the girl over once more before just staring into her big brown eyes. After a moment Tori laughed lightly and mentally scolded herself. She grabbed her gun and retrained it on Jade.

"Your still, you know, under arrest." Jade smirked and chuckled softly.

"Am I?" She asked cockily.

"TORI!" Cat called from far away. Tori looked in the direction of the voice, as did Jade. Jade then looked back at Tori finally deciding that seducing the brunette might be her best bet.

"You know you could just let me go." Jade said in a slightly sexy voice. Tori swallowed hard and looked away a moment before shaking her head.

"I really couldn't."

"Oh come on, haven't ever done anything your not suppose to?" Jade asked this time in a way to anger Tori. The two stared at each other a moment, gaze only cut by Cat's voice.

"Tori where are you?" Tori looked away, in the direction Cat's voice was coming from.

"I'm over here!" When Tori looked back Jade was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Tori scolded herself stepping back and closing her eyes. She stomped her foot once as Cat, Max, and Trina rounded the corner.

"On my god are you ok?" Cat asked walking over to Tori.  
>"We couldn't get a hold of you, next time stay in com range." Trina scolded her sister as relief washed over her.<p>

"I'm fine." Tori said to all of them.

"What happened?" Max said, anger dying but still evident in her words.

"She was here." Tori said easily.

"Jade West was here." Tori said again pointing to the ground to emphasize her point, and almost looking cocky about it.

"Impossible Tori, if she was here you wouldn't be." Trina said staring at her sister like she's stupid.

"Trina's right, if she was here you'd be dead right now." Max said looking at Tori in disbelief. Something shiny caught Cat's eye and she looked down, confusion capturing her as she bent down and picked up a diamond. She looked at it a moment.

"You guys..." She said softly as realization set in. Max, Trina, and Tori looked around at all the diamonds spread on the ground. Cat stood still holding her piece and looking scared.

"Holy shit..." Max breathed out as she looked away from Tori.

"Do you know what this means?" Trina asked looking at her sister. Tori shook her head softly looking back at Trina.

" You are the only one ever to fight Jade Diamond and live to tell about it." Realization set into Tori that her sisters right, she is the first one to ever encounter Jade and live.

"Oh shit..." Tori breathed out looking back down at the diamonds scattered around her feet. Jade ran to the car she recognized to be Beck's and climbed in as fast as she could.

"What a disaster." Beck complained as he peeled away from the resturant. Jade sat quietly in her seat, Tori's face still fresh in her mind.

"I'm so sorry." Beck said leaning his head towards Jade but still watching the road.

"Leave it to the D.E.B.S., your in town a week and their all over you just grabbing-" Beck paused when he realized Jade wasn't yelling with him like normal. Jade stared at Beck, elbow resting on the door and hand resting on her neck, waiting for her silence to get his attention. Beck sighed and looked over at Jade.

"What?" Jade licked her lips nervously before looking out the front window. Beck looked away then back over at her catching her stare again.

"Really what?" Beck asked, intrigued.

"I met somebody." Jade said scratching her neck softly. Beck stopped the car and Jade turned sideways to face Beck fully.

"I knew it," Beck said trying not to sound cocky.

"I mean it was a little weird, the thing about the dance, but I had a feeling you and Ninotcka were gonna-"

"No no no." Jade cut him off, grabbing his arm to get his attention before he continued.

"Ninotcka was a train wreck." Jade said simply. Beck stared at Jade a moment before sighing.

"Jade, I'm not following." Jade sighed and pointed at Beck.

"Ok first of all you are going to have to swear to me that you are not going to freak out about this." Jade said with a soft glare at Beck.

"Freak out about what? Why would I freak out?" Beck said leaning back to try and stop himself from freaking out.

"Well you know sometimes you-"

"Oh my god, who is it?" Beck said freaking out. Jade pointed at him.

"See right there, thats why I can't tell you." Beck sighed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine, I'm calm. Now tell me." Jade sighed and leaned against the seat slightly.

"Ok, what do you know about a Victoria Vega?" Jade asked eyeing Beck carefully.

"Victoria Vega," Beck repeated thinking a moment.

"The girl from the smuggling op?" Beck asked hopefully. Jade gave him a disgusted look.

"No.." He whispered and continued thinking. He shook his head slightly as realization set in and he tried not to freak out. He mouthed 'Oh.' three times before he could actually form words again.

"Oh my god." Jade leaned a little closer intrigued by her friends reaction.

"Victoria Vega." Beck said looking at Jade then away when he finished her name.

"Brown hair." Beck said looking at Jade again. Jade half nodded.

"Plaid skirt?" Beck said in a mocking kind of tone. Jade smiled slightly.

"She's a D.E.B. damn it Jade." Jade rolled her eyes and looked away before looking back at Beck.

"Not only is she a D.E.B. she is The D.E.B., she's the perfect score." Beck continued no longer able to control his freak out.

"What the hells that suppose to mean?" Jade asked before climbing out of the car. Beck climbed out to, anger searing through him. He knew that this meant Jade wanted to drive so he grabbed the keys as he got out.

"Victoria Vega is the only person, ever, to get a perfect score on the secret test in the SAT." Beck finished explaining trying to get it through to Jade.

"Alright now give me the keys." Jade said pointing to the keys in Beck's hand.

"Are you listening to me?" Beck asked, Jade dropping her hand by her side again and staring at Beck.

"Perfect score means perfect spy. She is their pride and joy. She is, literally, their poster child." Beck said anger seeping into the end of his sentence again. Jade smirked at her friend.

"Well their poster child doesn't know it yet, btu she's into me." Jade said leaning over to grab the keys from Beck.

"You can't be serious." Beck said staring Jade down.

"What'd you say? Back on the horse?" Jade said with a sinister smirk at Beck, which made his blood boil even more. Beck stood their bewildered a moment before moving to the other side. He half turned to look at Jade.

"Where are you going?" He asked calmly. Jade let out a deep breath.

"Back." She said simply before starting the car. Beck stepped out of the way as Jade started pulling away.

"Great just gonna leave me here bitch." He whispered to himself as he watched Jade go.

"P.S. She's straight." Beck yelled after Jade. Jade stopped the car and allowed Beck to catch up and climb in. Jade smirked at him as he sat.

"Not for long." She said simply before driving away again.

_A/N: See didn't I tell you this one would be long as hell? It was a beast to write but I love how it turned out. Now Jade's got something planned though.. lets see how that turns out, in the next chapter that is_

Review!


End file.
